The Final Dimension Problem
This is the final problem with the dimensions. This time, Querrell and Talba take a leaf out of Darkness' book and decide to mess the dimensions up again. Plot Synopsis It has been some time, since Daisy and her pals had been told they would be stuck in Crystals world forever. In that time, they met their old pals for the last time(and even Daisys dad, who had been thought to be dead), and lots of other adventures. However, they're old friends manage to get teleported and the whole dimensional problem happens again thanks to Querrell and Talba. As it happens again, Crystal, Daisy and everyone team up against their enemies to defeat their scheme, and the last scheme of this kind, it will ever be. Characters Note: If a characters name doesn't have "the ------" it means they are a human. Heroes Team Ice, Team Physics, Team Child Corey the Hedgehog, Susan the Fox Maddie, Harry, Natalie, Nathan Villains Querrell the Chameleon Talba the Flying Puppy Chapter 1-The Warps Are Broken AGAIN?! Querrell and Talba are in space, talking. Querrell: Hey, you know how that Darkness guy would infuriate Crystal and made this weirdo plot that snet us to another world? Talba: Hmm, well, I knew about that incident. But I didnt' know who started it. But imagien how Crystal would've gotten caught! (laughs) And that stupid little Chocolate. Querrell: Well, I want to do that myself. Wanna watch? Talba: Sure. This will be the most hilarious scene I've ever seen. Querrell: More like a movie of it. Lets fire. So, he shot the warp spot, with a giant bomb, enough to kill a planet. Querrell: Now lets watch. Meanwhile, in the human world, Corey and Susan, friends of Ben and Sally, are walking where the warp spot would happen. Corey: I'm actually surprised we were able to see them again, even if it was only for a bit. Susan: Hey, that's the tree with which they got warped with right? Corey: That's it. It's funny that it's a normal tree, but it's caused us so many problems! (starts to laugh) Susan: Yeah, like take our friends away. Corey: That was the liquids job. Lucky we were in the building... Susan: Riight, but also this tree. Corey: That's true. Then, the light energy from it going out of control crackled. Susan: Uhhh, Corey, I reckon we should get out of here. Corey: Good idea. They tried to run, but the light was too bright, and they got warped. Chapter 2-Remeeting Daisy, Ben and Sally Corey and Susan warped to where Daisy first landed in her first adventure. Corey woke up first. Corey: Uuughh..... Hm? Where?(looks around) a forest... that ain't good. It means...(looks down at himself) Yup, I'm a hedgehog again, just like when I said bye to Benny. Nuts. Susan woke up too, saw Corey, and immediately knew where she was. Susan: Well, now what? I have no idea. Corey: For one, I don't even know what this place is. What I do know is that we're in Daisys world. Susan: Well no duh. Daisy, who was taking a walk in the forest at the time, spotted Corey and Susan, and recognised them. Daisy: Well, since they're here... probably by accident... I guess I could help them. As the two looked around... Corey: Well we're not gonna get anywhere by sitting here. Lets try and find our friends. Daisy: No need! (waving to them) Hey there! Long time no see! Susan: Daisy! As they walked toward Neon City, where they'd find Ben and Sally.. Susan: Soo, will we get home? Daisy: Yeah. Unlike me, your transformation is temporary, unless, you encountered some strange coloured liquid. Corey: I knew it. All we were doing is talking. Susan: Yeah.... A white light then blew up near them. Daisy: Yep. It's temporary. Otherwise none of those would happen. Corey: Yup... They then arrive in Neon City, and then at Sallys place. Daisy: (knocking) Sally! Come on! It's me, Daisy! Sally: (opens door) Yes, I know-(notices Corey and Susan) It's them! Daisy: Yeah, I noticed them not too long ago. In the forest near here. Ben then sees them having a talk. Ben: Susan! Corey! Corey: Ol' Benny! Hey! Ben: How'd they come here? Daisy: Um... same way we did... that long time ago... Sally: Well, uh, I know this is short, but, shouldn't we ask that girl you know, Daisy? You know, that blue one. Daisy: Crystal? I was just gonna say! Corey: Actually, remember when the first time this happened, when only Daisy out of us went missing? Well, there was one blue one, and she seemed desperate to get home or something... Daisy: That's Crystal. She's helped us before. Ben: We should get going. Sally: I'll carry you two, while Daisy can take Ben. Fair? Corey and Susan: Ok! Chapter 3-Meeting Crystal and the Plan While they were flying there, Crystal was actually waiting for Daisy to arrive, considering this had happened, and she expected her to come. Crystal: I knew you'd come, Daisy. Friends? Well, they've gotta wait. Snaps machine exploded with the light and he's been taken. Corey: What, so we can't get back?! Crystal: Now, no. At all, yes. We'll just have to wait. Tornado: He picked smething up about the whole thing. Sophana: Seems worse than before! All the other times weren't as dangerous as this! Daisy: Yeah... Then, near them, the light exploded again, but not on them. Crystal: Well that one was close! Sophana: I suggest we get out of here. Sheila: Yes, Snaps machine... and him, we can't do anythnig about it now. Crystal: Come on, lets see if we can find Lucas. Ivy: Good thinking. Susan: I'm sorry, whats going on? Sally: Serious stuff. We have a friend named Lucas, and he's a tech genius like Snap. Ben: Snap was gonna take you home, but he's gone. This Lucas gu they're talking about, he's a friend of ours, and he could possibly take you home. Corey: Oh. Aqua: Chao chao chao!(Light near us!) Abyss: Chao chao!(Oh no!) Spikeball: Pliiiiiiiiiip!(Noooooooo!) Sophana: Spikeball, don't go in there! Aqua and Abyss then get warped, while everyone stares at where they were. Susan: Are... they ok? Sally: Yeah. They're in your world. Corey: At least they aren't GONE. Ben: Now that would be terrible. Crystal: Come on everyone we have to find Lucas and quick. Daisy: Wait... where are Choco and Kayla, I forgot to ask. Crystal: Happened to them too. Come on, lets go. So they all ran off to Power Plant Zone's direction, from where they were(Green Hill Zone). Chapter 4-Warping So Quickly?! Before they even got to Seaside Hill, Ivy, Sheila, Lightningbolt, and Spikeball were warped. Crystal: it leaves very few of us to go on. Sophana: Yes. I wonder if we'll make it. Crystal: We're in Grand Metropolis, we're almost there. But, Sally started to warp, as the white light got her. Susan: Sally! Daisy: Oh no, that ain't good. Sally: It's a bit good. Don't worry, I'll find out whats happening and where everybody is. They should listen to me...(vanishes) Ben: That leaves 6 of us. We'd better move it! Susan: Sally... Corey: Don't worry, we'll see her. Sophana: How would it happen to Sally? Crystal: Easy. She's part of this world now, so, she's eligable to go to the other world because her transformation is permanent. Them two aren't, they're temporary. Soo, Daisy, Ben, get ready, it could happen to you. Ben: We know. Daisy: I saw it happen to you, Crystal, that time, I remember. Now that I know THAT may happen to me, I'll be careful. So they made it to Power Plant, but Lucas wasn't to be seen. Daisy: Maybe it happened to him! Ben: If that's so, these two are doomed. Crystal: No, they're not. We'll look for Tails then. Sophana: Who? Crystal: Tails. The famous mechanic, can fly on his two tails. Susan: That guy really exists?! Crystal: Yeah. Nobody here has seen him but me. He's awesome. Now come on. But then, Daisy and Ben saw it. Daisy: You were right. Ben: Now it's gotten us. Corey: Ben, Daisy! Susan: They're disappearing, just like Sally! Crystal: Guys, find out whats happening, ok? Good luck. Ben: Like we'd forget!(vanishes) Daisy: We'll do our best! Bye(vanishes) As the remaining 4 walk, Crystal and Sophana warp afterwards. Sophana vanishes completely. Corey: What should we do? We have nowhere to go! Crystal: Nowhere.... except for one... Susan: Where, Crystal? Crystal: The Blue Ridge Zone. Right near here. (gives them a map) Don't worry... I'll.... I'll be back!(vanishes) Chapter 5-Remeeting Old Friends With Crystal... Crystal: Urrrgh... uh, hey, where am I? Girl 1: Here. Remember me, I saw you before. Asked you about Daisy that time? Crystal: Yeah... she should be here too, at least this time. What's your name? Natalie: Natalie, and this is Nathan, my brother. We met before, and you left in a rush. Crystal: I.. didn't really know what I was doing there... hey, have you seen a small little purple dog-like thing? Nathan: This little guy?(Holds out Chocolate) Crystal: Hey, it's good old Choco! Thanks! Chocolate: Uh? Now where am I? Hm? Crystal: Hey! Chocolate: Crystal! Crystal: Hey, would you mind if I go outside? Natalie: Not at all. Just know it's dangerous out there- Crystal: It won't affect me, since I've already been teleported. I'm gonna go, see ya. As she walked outside, she walked to the same tree as in the beginning. Crystal: I don't know who's even causing this. Snap'd know, but... uhh, he's probably somewhere else. It can't be Darkness, he's long gone. Chocolate: The trauma with him's over. It has to be something else. Crystal: Or someone, to cause it this big. The second time we saw Daisy, when it spiralled out of control by itself, it wasn't as dangerous as this one. Chocolate: Yeah.. it's gotta be someone. Crystal: Lets think. While they were thinking, someone else was waking up. Daisy: (Thoughts) Uhh, where am I? Girl 1: Uh, you ok? Boy 1: It's her, it's really her, right? Girl 1: Yeah, I remember. When the squirts pestered us to see them for a goodbye. Boy 1: Yeah, Corey and Susan. I remember seeing her as well. Daisy: (waking up) Hm? What? Girl 1: Oh look, she's awake. Boy 1: Hey, Daisy. Daisy: Uggh(Thoughts) Now thats right, I remember, I'm the animal now, so I get transported here. Blank out I guess...(voice) Maddie? Harry? So it's you... Maddie: Yes, obviously. Harry: Hey, know where Corey and Susan are? Daisy: They were with me not too long ago... but then I came here. Maddie: Hmm..(Thoughts) So it DID happen... (Voice) So, what do you plan to do now? Harry: Guess your dad was right about your transformation being permanent... lemme guess, find a portal to get to the other world? Daisy: Now that first bit is gonna embarass me forever. And yes, you're right about your second bit. I need to find them. Corey and Susan by the way. Harry: You can't do that alone. Maddie: Team up just for a bit, come on, you're little compared ot the rest of us. No offence... Daisy: Ok, fine, but know that I'm only doing this to get back. Oh yeah, and with my friends. And no offence taken, none at all. I can just fly to your hieghts after all. Now lets get going! Outside... more warps were happening. Crystal: They all seem to be coming from the tree. Chocolate: It's not hitting us because we've been transported. But, the people in there... Crystal: The light can't vaporise, but it can teleport. That's what Snap said, so the places will be safe. Chocolate: Hmm.... lets see, who'd want to destroy us. Eggman... no, he's after Sonic. Crystal: Choco, you're a genius! Chocolate: I am? Heh heh.. Crystal: Yes, because Eggmans after Sonic and who's our Eggmen? Chocolate and Crystal: Talba and Querrell! Crystal: Ok, we have to get back, so we can beat those two up! Kayla: And I know just the way! Chocolate: Kayla! Crystal: Awesome, girl! Lead the way! Chapter 6-Getting Crystal, Snap, Daisy and the Rest Home First of all, when Snap and the others came, they all hopped in. When Daisy came with her two buddies... Daisy: Well, this'll be cool. Anyway, bye, guys. Make sure to tell everyone that I was here. Maddie: Of course. Harry: Not one fact on turn. They laughed before Daisy jumped in. When Crystal, Chocolate and Kayla arrived... Crystal: Well, we're here. Once we get back, Querrells gonna get a beating. Kayla: Funny, how yous get villains and I don't. Like, yous 4, relate to each other in some way... Chocolate: They're both our enemies, but we have a main enemy. I reckon you.... you'd have Talba, cuase you can be a Chao and you use that form alot... unlike now, but still, Talba we can have reckons about. Crystal: Whatever. Lets just hope this is the last "dimensional problem" that I encounter again. Chocolate: Yeah, these are getting annoying. Kayla: Anyway, lets go! Crystal: I hope we land in Blue Ridge. So they jumped/flew through. Chapter 7-Meeting Up, and Defeating Querrell and Talba Crystal, and everyone else, after warping back... Crystal: (waking up) Huh? Corey: She's most definitely awake. Susan: Yeah... Crystal: Where am I? Corey: Blue Ridge, like you told us. Susan: Daisy came back too. Along with the others. Crystal: Know where Choco is? A little purple pup? Susan: Hey, come on out. Chocolate: Ugh. Crystal! Crystal: Now I remember, Querrell and Talba! Chocolate: Right, Kaylas waiting outside. Crystal: Guys, stay here, we'll deal with the rest of this ourselves. Corey: Ok. Susan? Susan: I guess we'll stay... so long as we can get back... cause to me, this adventure's lasted forever. Crystal: I promise, this'll be the final thing I have to do to let you guys go back to your world. And that's to beat the guy who did it. So the 3 of them went through Querrells base and teleported to their location(safely). Crystal: Gotcha! Querrell: How?! Oh well, with this Mobile, they can't get in! Talba: Yeah! We were watching a good movie! Chocolate: To leave that shield up all day and night... so we can't get to you... Crystal: ...Sounds like cowards. Querrell: We are NOT cowards. Crystal: Then open it. Talba: No way! Chocolate: That's just a coward act! Kayla: Guys, calm down... So, after Crystal and Querrells battle, rystal took control. Crystal: He's been twisiting it so it hits certain people on our planet or something. Twisting the matter... idiot. Kayla:(chao form) There's a big undo button here. Crystal: Perfect! They then hit it, and the warped citizens(animal world to the human world) warped back. Chapter 8-Going Home When Crystal, Chocolate and Kayla returned to the Grand Metropolis Zone, where Snap was(everyone was there, as Daisy and Sophana had led those who were in the Blue Ridge to come) Snap: So, with this thing, they'll be home soon. (opens the portal) Ben: I guess this is it. Corey: Yeah. I'll miss ya. Ben: Be sure to tell the others about me. I tell ya to. Corey: Ok! See ya round! (jumps in) Sally: Hope you be ok, Susan. Susan: Yeah. You take more care than me. Bye. (jumps through) After they left, and the others left, Crystal went home... Crystal: If Querrell and Talba did the same thing as Darkness did... then, something else must be coming... soon. And she stared up at the grey sky, wondering, if anything else was going to happen. THE END Gallery susanthefox.jpg|Susan Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Pinkolol's fanfics